Do You Love Me?
by Lily Marco
Summary: One question changes the entire course of Hermione Granger's life. She needs to know if he loves her. Almost compatible with all the books. ONESHOT


Summary: One question changes the entire course of Hermione Granger's life. She needs to know if he loves her. Almost compatible with all the books.

Rating: T for minor implied sex and minor sexual references.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, but I own my story idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione was walking down a deserted corridor in Hogwarts. She had stayed late in library. It was only two minutes to curfew, and she was at least 10 minutes from Gryffindor Tower. She prayed that she wouldn't get caught in the halls. she was a little creeped out because she felt like she was being followed. She kept turning around, but no one was there._

_Someone cleared their throat. Hermione turned around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. This boy, well man now, had been a nuisance since her very first day at Hogwarts, and she was sure he was there to annoy her. Because the school had been in such disarray in the last year everyone had to repeat the year they were in. It was their seventh year and very annoying that they had to be there since they should have been graduated. Even Hermione Granger know-it-all bookworm didn't want to be there._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with an inflection in my voice that came off a little too friendly for someone who had been following her around in the shadows. "You sound happy to see me." He replied like he had just won something. It was so bothersome the way he talked to people. But recently she had found herself thinking about him as more than just a nuisance._

_"I'm so not, but it was a relief that I wasn't in any danger. You had me freaked. Why were you following me around?" _

_"You think I'm not dangerous? That hurts Granger."_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"Right. This is the only time I can talk to you without anyone finding out."_

_"About what?"_

_"I can't freakin get you out of my head since we came back this year. You're all I bloody think about. People have thought I've gone mad because I'm always day dreaming. I lie and make up something crazy, but I really think about you. The way you have grown up over the years. How you carry yourself is amazing. You are gorgeous and smart and amazing. I guess what I'm askling is if you would go out with me?"_

_Hermione was speechless. "Had Draco Malfoy just confessed feelings for me other than disgust and hate?" she thought to herself. It was mind blowing._

_"Wow. That was... amazing. Yes I'll go out with you. But we can't tell anyone. Tomorrow is the next Hogsmeade trip. I'll ditch Ron and Harry. Meet me by the mountains at noon. Don't tell anyone."_

_"Sounds good, and don't worry; it can be our little secret." He leaned in to whisper that last part._

_She was frozen in my spot until she realized she had to sneak up to Gryffindor and not get caught._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They had started dating and after 4 dates, he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were going strong for 6 months until one day.

_Ron walked over to Hermione. "Mione!" "Hey Ron." She walked over. "Hermione, I am in love with you. Will you go out with me?' He just spit it out; _she_ was stunned. In her sixth year _she_ had liked him a lot, but now _she_ was with Draco, secretly of course. No one knew their dirty little secret, and _she_ meant dirty, since their fifth month. "Ron, I need to think about this. Okay?"_

_"Take all the time you need. I will wait for your answer."_

She immediately ran to find Draco and get him to meet her at the Room of Requirements. He was in the Great Hall, and she gave him the signal to meet her in their place.

_"Hey babe." He walked over to the bed she was lying on and jumped in. "Ron asked me out today."_

_"What did you tell him?"_

_"That I'd think about it. I couldn't tell him about us."_

_"For obvious reasons. Although we are all on better terms now, maybe they would accpet it."_

_"I don't want to risk it. I need to knwo something though."_

_"What?"_

_"Draco, it's been six amazing months. I need to know it you love me."_

_"What?!?!"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"I-I-I- Why do you need to know now?"_

_"I don't want to be in a relationship with an expiration date. I want to be in something that will last, and if you can't give me that, I know Ron will. I need to choose, and you can help me if you let me know if you love me."_

_"I-I-I can't answer that."_

_"Okay. I guess we're over then. I'm gonna go find Ron."_

_"Mione, don't do this."_

_"I have to. I need something real."_

_She walked out. That was it. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were over after six amazing months._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

HERMIONE POV

Ron and I are now married with three children. I hadn't seen Draco since graduation when Ron proposed, and he was so jealous her ran outside. That was the last I ever saw of him. I never told Ron about the six months I had spent with Draco,

We were lying in bed together when he started to speak. "Mione. you will never guess who I ran into today. Draco Malfoy." MY heart sank the momenthe said that name. "That sucks." I replied. It really did.

"You know in seventh year Harry and I thought you had a crush on him. Did you?"

"Ron, I can't lie to you. I have been hding something. I dated Draco Malfoy for six months that year."

"You...... Malfoy...... dating....... item....... HUH?"

"We were pretty serious, until you asked me out. That night I asked him if he loved me, and he said he didn't know. I realized that there could never be a happily ever after so I chose you."

"Wait. You only chose me cause he didn't say he loved you?!?!"

"It's not like that! I love you."

"Do you only like me a a brother?'

"Brothers and sisters don't do what we do."

"That's true."

"And plus you are sooo musch better in bed than Malfoy."

"You slept with him?"

"In our fifth month together. But don't worry about it. You are soo much better and.... bigger."

"Bigger?" His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah. Look let's not fight over this, Ron. We have our second kid going off to Hogwarts tomorrow, and a baby on the way. The doctor said to avoid stress"

"That we do, and that he said. Malfoy and his wife are sending their first kid to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"He's married with kids?"

"Yeah. That's not a problem for you is it?"

"No. Not at all."

He leaned over and kissed me. Which turned passionate. You fill in the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got up and brought the kids to the station. We did the whole routine and sent them on the Express. That's wehn we ran into him.

"If it isn't the Weasley's!" A man and a woman who appeared to be his wife approached.

"Malfoy." I said and looked down at the ground. Ron stared daggers at him.

"I guess from that look you told him about us Mione. When did you tell him?"

"Last night. And don't call me Mione."

"Whatever Granger. This is my wife Natashia. Speaking of which, babe will you give us a minute?"

"Of course." the woman replied.

"Ron?" He nodded and walked off.

"Mione, yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"The answer is yes. It has always been yes. you asked me once if I loved you. I do. I always will It will always be yes."

"Draco, I'm married with three kids and one on the way. You have a wife and one kid. Why bring this up now?"

"Because I thought you deserved to know. Now I need to know, do you love me?"

"No." I answered immediately. Ron came back over and we left for home. That was the last I ever saw of Malfoy. I heard he and his wife divorced and she took the kid. I remained with Ron and had a total of five kids. I wonder how different things would have been if Draco had answered my question when I first asked it, but I can't help but think this life is better than any I would've had with him.

~The End~


End file.
